songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zone Song Contest
| language = English and Spanish | num_seasons = | num_episodes = | list_episodes = | executive_producer = | producer = | editor = | location = | cinematography = | camera = | runtime = 2019 - | company = | distributor = Youtube / Twitter | channel = | picture_format = | audio_format = | first_run = | first_aired = September 2019 | last_aired = TBD | preceded_by = | followed_by = | status = Starting |related = |editions = 4 |specials = None |countries = 48 |songs = 183 |entries = 183 |group = |e-mail = }}The Zone Song Contest, often abbreviated to ZSC, or Song Zone is a song contest on Youtube and Twitter held among the actual members of the EBU. This song contest is based upon the existing ESC, the official executive supervisor of the contest is Z*One. History On 10th September of 2019, Z*One executive supervisor of the Zone Song Contest decided to open a international music contest which people can enjoy listening to new music or their favorite artists living the contest and having the option to decide the winner as if it were Eurovision. Slogans Since the first edition, slogans were used for the contest, in each edition the broadcaster was in charge to decide the slogan of the edition based on it, develope the contest's theme and visual design. Participation Any full member of the EBU is allowed to send a song for the Zone Song Contest. Countries that are not full members can apply for becoming a debutant. The Zone Song Contest team has already accepted some countries that were not full members of the EBU at the beginnings of the ZSC. However, These countries can't make their debut until further notice. Z*One is the responsible for the choice of the artists and songs the country is sending for each edition. A total of 48 countries have participated at least in the first edition. These are listed here alongside the edition in which they made their debut: 'Debuting' 'Withdrawing' 'Returning' The 'Likey' Season The 'Likey' season is a term often used to refer to the days "around" the contest. It usually lasts one or two months and the most national selections are held that time. Also, various events are hosted during the season like parties or press conferences, People are looking forward to these dates because the festival is only held twice a year. Rehearsals and press conferences Each country has two rehearsals before the contest. The rehearsals start with the semi-final countries nine days before the first semi-final. During the first two days, the rehersals for the first semi-final countries take place while during the next two days the rehearsals for the second semi-final countries take place. The second rehearsals for each country take place on the fifth and sixth days. On the seventh day, the big 6 countries have their first rehearsal taken. On the ninth day, the big 6 have their second rehearsal taken. Apart from the regular rehearsals, there are also three dress rehearsals for each show where the full show is rehearsed. The dress rehearsals for the semi-finals and the final take place in two days: twice on the day before the show (one in the afternoon and the other in the evening) and once on the day of the show. The third dress rehearsal, the one before the contest, is the show that is taken place for the jury, which means that the 50% of the result is decided before the live contest. The table shows the schedule that is used for every edition with some adjustments made for each edition. After the rehearsals, the delegations of each country meets with the artistic director of the edition to preview the performance of the country. They watch the footage of the country's rehearsal, discussing about possible changes in stuff such as camera angles, lighting and choreography. Also, the Head of Delegation is able to know what special effects the performance would require and requests them from the host broadcaster. Right after this meeting, the delegation has a press conference held where members of the accredited press ask them question. The conferences are held at the same time with the rehearsals and while the first country is in the press room, the second country is already rehearsing. A printed summary of the questions and answers which emerge from the press conferences is produced by the host press office, and distributed to journalists' pigeon-holes. Voting The first voting system was in use actually. Countries award a set of points from 1 to 7, givin 8 then 10 and finally 12 to other songs in the competition — with the favourite song being awarded 12 points. Was mandatory for all the countries to use the mixed jury-public voting. In case of the country not being able to deliver a part of the voting, back-up juries were used to replace the missing part, which was usually the case with televoting for small countries such as Andorra or San Marino. Presentation of votes In all the editions, all the participating countries have been voting in the final, including the countries that failed to qualify from the semi-finals. The order of the voting nations are often randomly. After the interval act is over, when all the points have been calculated, the presenter(s) of the show call upon each voting country in turn to invite them to announce the results of their vote. Firstly, the points 1–10 are shown together and the spokesperson continues with the highest, the 12 points. The song which receives the 12 from the country is usually played. Ties Surely there will be many ties in the festival. In case of a tie between two or more countries, the country that received points from the most countries wins the tie. However, if the countries received points from the same number of countries, the number of 12 points is counted and if they are still tied it goes on until the tie breaks. Winners 'Participants Top 10' The following table lists the countries that have participated in the contest. It shows how many times the country has participated in the contest and the number of top ten placing. 'Ranking Of Nations' This is the ranking released after the third edition External Links * Twitter